


What Summer Hides

by heehyunjin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Detectives, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, HyunVes, Murder, i watched too many criminal dramas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heehyunjin/pseuds/heehyunjin
Summary: Hyunjin and Sooyoung don't match at all, but surprisingly they have been in a relationship for almost 8 years. Hyunjin is a detective at Seoul Yongsan Police Station and Sooyoung is a model. The thing is, Hyunjin has been hiding her scars from Sooyoung's abusive behaviors for the past 3 years.Meanwhile, Heejin is Hyunjin's detective partner at the same station for 2 years. She always has her eyes on Hyunjin. So, when Hyunjin starts acting differently, she notices it right away.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	What Summer Hides

**Author's Note:**

> the accuracy with how detectives work in real life is pretty low (obviously) but please enjoy!

Hyunjin has been staring at her phone for 3 minutes, thinking whether what she just saw was real or not. She starts tapping her fingers onto her desk with a serious expression.

‘ _No, that’s could not be real. Maybe I saw it wrong_. _Yeah, I saw it wrong._ ’

Hyunjin is trying to reassure herself that maybe her sight is getting worse because she hasn’t been sleeping properly these past 3 days because of the current case that is assigned to her team—it was a homicide case, a woman killed her husband because he spent all her earnings for gambling because he is addicted. They have not located the woman yet.

“ _But why would she have that?_ ”

Hyunjin zooms in her screen to the objects that look so blurry in the corner of the picture. They look like 3 syringes.

“ _Sunbae!_ You look so serious. What are you looking at?” Suddenly, someone tapped Hyunjin’s shoulder from her side. She is Heejin, Hyunjin’s partner for 2 years. She just came from outside, looking a bit sweaty since it is 34 degrees C outside. Hyunjin hurriedly locks her phone and puts her phone on her desk.

“Just a picture a friend sent to me,” answers Hyunjin. She looks at Heejin with an expression that said _‘where have you been?_ ’.

Heejin sits at her chair next to Hyunjin, putting down her files then lies her head onto the desk. “We finally captured Kim Jiwoo—the woman who killed her addicted husband. She is at the interrogation room right now, Chaewon and Hyejoo are guarding her.”

“Great!” Hyunjin responds with a big smile on her mouth. She hates herself because she wasn’t able to capture Jiwoo even though it was actually easy to track her. “Are we going to question her today?”

Heejin shakes her head, still lying on her desk. “Chaewon said she gonna ask her some basic questions before we retain her. We can question her tomorrow morning. This is your day-off after all, _sunbae_. Why are you coming here though, if I were you, I would just sleep the whole day.”

“Heejin! Until when are you going to call her ‘ _sunbae_ ’? You guys are the same age.”

A sound came from the door as someone entered the room. Haseul, the Team Captain of the Criminal Unit Team 1 just came wearing a formal outfit. She attended a meeting at the headquarter since this morning.

“Also, Hyunjin, why are you here? I thought today is your day-off, or am I wrong?” Haseul walks to the desk by the window, a much bigger desk than the other 4 desks in this room.

Hyunjin just raised her shoulders to that question. Heejin, on the other side, raised her head completely from the desk.

“But she is one year senior than me! She entered the academy one year earlier than me, I can’t go around without using that title to her! She was also placed here first so I just feel it’s wrong even though we are the same age,” answers Heejin furiously. She always gets furious when people told her to tone down her formality to Hyunjin because of their age.

Hyunjin giggles at Heejin. “Geez, calm down.” Then turns her head to Haseul. “She will drop that when she wants to. Just let her be, Capt.”

Suddenly Hyunjin’s phone buzzed on her desk. A message came in.

**_Ha Sooyoung_ ** _: Come home. Bring food with you._

Haseul laughs at her members. “Okay then. Hyunjin, since today is your day-off, just go home. Heejin, you can go home after you submit today’s report with Chaewon and Hyejoo.” She then grabbed her stuff and walked to the door. “I’m going first. Don’t forget to lock everything before you go.”

“Aye aye, Capt.!”

“ _Sunbae,_ since you are here anyways, should we grab our dinner together after this?” Heejin turns to Hyunjin and asks her.

Hyunjin shakes her head, smiling painfully. “Sorry, I’m going to have mine at my house tonight. We can grab lunch together with the other kids tomorrow after we finish the questioning, though.”

“Oh, it’s okay!” Heejin responded still with a smile. “Are you going to have a dinner date with Sooyoung _unnie_?”

“Yeah, we haven’t had our meals together since last week. I should use this day-off wisely.”

“Tell her I said hi! I haven’t seen her in months—I think.”

Hyunjin grabbed her phone and jacket that was resting on her chair. “She’s busy, I guess. I’m going first. Bye, Heejin.”

“Bye, _sunbae_!”

* * *

Hyunjin reaches her pocket to put her car key into there. She is walking to her house with a box of spicy fried chicken—Sooyoung’s favorite. When she arrives, she puts in her house’s passcodes and walks inside.

Empty. That’s the first thing Hyunjin noticed as she walks in. Empty, feels like no one lives here, doesn’t feel homey, just like how everyday feels like in this house.

Hyunjin turns her head to search for Sooyoung—but she found no one. She then puts the chicken box on top of a coffee table in the living room, and sits down on the couch as she opens her jacket and socks.

“You came?”

A sound came as someone walks down the stairs. A woman in her late 20s, wearing a bathrobe with her hair down. Her figure is very lean with her legs taking up almost 50% of her proportion—like how you would imagine a model looks like.

Hyunjin points at the chicken box as if saying ‘ _I brought you food_ ’ then takes her jacket and socks before standing up and walks to the stairs.

Sooyoung walks to the couch and opens the box. “Are you not going to have dinner with me?” She questions it as she stares at Hyunjin. Hyunjin stops at the stairs, thinking if she should answer it or not. Her mind flashes back to two days ago, when Sooyoung told her to not ever talk or answer her again. The last thing Hyunjin wanted is Sooyoung lashing out again, because Hyunjin could never touch her.

“I already had mine earlier. You can eat it,” answers Hyunjin, lying. She hasn’t eaten anything besides her breakfast today. But she doesn’t feel like eating right now.

“Do you think I can eat everything here? What do you think I am—a pig? Come here, help me finish this.” Sooyoung gestures her hand to tell Hyunjin to come back and sit there with her. Hyunjin finally turns herself and sits down again on the couch. The two women have their dinner in silence.

Hyunjin glances her eyes to Sooyoung as she eats her dinner. She honestly still doesn’t know what to do between her and Sooyoung even though she realizes this relationship is toxic since 3 years ago. Every time Hyunjin brought up the talk to end their relationship, Sooyoung will lash out and becomes angrier than she usually is. Sooyoung only started to become abusive when she moved agency and her model career started declining, as if she is taking everything out to Hyunjin.

Honestly, no one really knows how these two could become together. They started dating when Hyunjin was 20 years old, training at the police academy, and Sooyoung was a 21 years old online shopping mall model. Their traits and personalities are different—Hyunjin is a reserved girl and Sooyoung is very outgoing with friends everywhere. They got acquainted through a mutual friend, Vivi, which was a really close _unnie_ to Hyunjin and a model friend to Sooyoung.

When they first met, Hyunjin fell in love at the first sight. Sooyoung was really kind and care to her surroundings. When they first talked, they clicked as soon as they speak because they have mutual interests in food and music. But Hyunjin knows it was going to be hard to get close to Sooyoung because she always has people around her. One day, Hyunjin and Sooyoung went out drinking for the first time with no one tagging along. Somehow, Sooyoung told her stories that sounded very personal to her and Hyunjin thought she was drunk already even though they only drank a few. Sooyoung was not in fact drunk at all. She thought Hyunjin would listen to her since Hyunjin was the first person that didn’t talk much but very attentive to every little things Sooyoung said, so Sooyoung trusted her. After finding out the truth, they got closer and finally started dating one month since that.

They moved in together to a house that was passed down to Hyunjin from her parents. Even though Hyunjin got a housing from the job, she decided to live there anyways to always stay with Sooyoung and since her house isn’t that far from the police housing complex—only 3 minutes by walk.

Sooyoung lets out a sound, ruining the silence that has been going on for the past 20 minutes.

“It’s still 7 PM, you can go home early today?” Sooyoung asked as she wipes her hand and reaches a glass to drink.

Hyunjin lets out a little sigh. “Today is actually my day-off.” Of course Sooyoung wouldn’t know that, she started not giving a fuck about Hyunjin’s job for the past couple of years.

“Then why did you go there today?”

“The team said they spotted the target this morning, so I went there in case we are going to interrogate her today.”

“Bullshit.” Sooyoung responded with a word that made Hyunjin frowned her forehead. “You went there because of that girl, right? What was her name—Jaejin? Euijin?”

“Heejin.” Hyunjin knows where this conversation is going.

“Yeah, her. Does she still follow you around like a stalker?”

“She is in my team, of course she is going to follow me around.” Hyunjin almost said that Heejin was her partner, fortunately she quickly realized that would bring nothing but more mess to this conversation.

“Whatever.” Sooyoung lies her entire body on the couch, grabbing a pillow to hug. “You do know that she likes you, don’t you? Tell her to move or anything, I don’t like it.”

Hyunjin lets out a sigh, again. “Sooyoung, it was 7 years ago. Don’t think about it anymore.”

Sooyoung throws the pillow she was hugging to Hyunjin’s direction—almost hitting Hyunjin. She quickly sits and stares at Hyunjin. “Are you defending her right now?”

“Soo- No, no. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry, okay? I’m so-“

Before Hyunjin finishes her words, Sooyoung kicked the coffee table, causing the glasses that were on top of it fell down and broke. Sooyoung quickly stands and when Hyunjin thought she was going to lash out, Sooyoung walked to the stairs instead and left without saying anything.

Hyunjin just stares at Sooyoung’s back as she walked up. Hyunjin knows this is wrong but also weirdly feels relieved because Sooyoung didn’t lay her hands on Hyunjin as she would usually does when she is angry. “Argh, the fuck.” Hyunjin can only curse because she knows she can’t—or at least won’t—do anything about this. She stands up and goes upstairs to her room—the guest bedroom. Even though she owns this house, she’s been sleeping there since 3 years ago.

After cleaning herself, Hyunjin quickly lies on her bed and shut her eyes. She doesn’t want to remember what happened earlier in the living room.

* * *

“I brought you your favorite type of band-aid!”

Chaewon throws a pack of band-aids onto Hyejoo’s desk, where the girl is busy putting ointment on Hyunjin’s palm. Hyunjin glances at the pack, confused. “You still have _that_?” she asks to Chaewon.

“I mean you brought like hundred packs of that when it got released. That type of band-aid is really bad ‘cause it unsticks so fast that no one here actually uses that.”

“But _sunbae,_ ” Hyejoo continues putting ointment to the scar on Hyunjin’s palm. “How did you hurt yourself though?”

“Yeah _sunbae_ ,” Heejin joins from her desk across Hyejoo’s. “That’s sooo not like you.”

Hyunjin remembers how she got that wound—she was cleaning the glasses that broke last night and accidentally got hurt while doing that. “I broke a glass this morning, didn’t notice when it scraped my hand,” she lies.

Hyejoo just nods along even though she thought that was really stupid. She picks up the band-aid from her desk and sees there is a woman on its pack. “Ooh- didn’t know they put a human now to advertise band-aid. She looks pretty, though.”

“It’s Yves,” Hyunjin responds while glancing at the pack. Sooyoung used to model for that company back then when she started getting few calls, so she even said yes to a band-aid company.

“Yves? Who is it?” Hyejoo puts the band-aid on Hyunjin’s wound. Hyunjin gets up and pats Hyejoo’s back, whispering ‘ _Thanks’_ as she walks to her desk.

“Her girlfriend, silly.” Chaewon was the one who responded to Hyejoo’s question.

Hyejoo gets confused. “Your.. girlfriend? Wait- That model girlfriend of yours- The girlfriend- Is her???”

“Yeah, it’s her.” Hyunjin understands why Hyejoo would not recognize Sooyoung. Hyejoo only got placed in this station 7 months ago, and Sooyoung stopped visiting this place even before Heejin was placed here.

“Holy- she is pretty,” says Hyejoo in awe.

“You should’ve seen her in real life. She’s like, reallyyy gorgeous,” says Chaewon. “Anyways, we should hurry and finish that lady’s interrogation before Haseul comes this afternoon.”

“Oh right!” Heejin jumps from her seat and grabs some files from her desk, then gives it to Hyunjin. “ _Sunbae_ this is the report from yesterday, I wrote the summary on that post-it,” she points at the pink post-it on the front page.

Hyunjin pats Heejin’s shoulder and walks to the door. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The interrogation has been going on for 30 minutes. Heejin and Hyunjin do the questioning while Chaewon and Hyejoo are in the booth, monitoring them from the 2-way mirror.

“You haven’t given us your clear reason on why you did it.” Heejin says to the woman sitting in front of her, Kim Jiwoo. Jiwoo’s eyes look tired from her lack of sleeping since she went into hiding after killing her husband. “You only keep repeating that he’s not your husband when in fact there are documents about your marriage and pictures in your house. You never filed a divorce either.”

Jiwoo lets out a big sigh while staring at Heejin. “Which part of ‘he’s not my husband’ you do not understand? I already said that he’s not my husband for thousand times, and you still not get it?”

Hyunjin looks at this woman in front of her. If she knows Jiwoo before this happened, she wouldn’t believe that this woman who has a very cute face and tone would kill someone. But Hyunjin has seen a lot of cases like this after being a detective for almost 5 years, and she just sort of accepted that even the ones like her can have that intention if they were put in a difficult situation.

“I get it. But why you did it to your hus-“

“He’s not my husband!” Jiwoo cuts Heejin, half screaming. “I never loved him. My parents made me marry that guy because he was close to my family. Just because I married him doesn’t mean he’s my husband!”

Hyunjin whispers to Heejin, “Just say his name.”

“So, Miss Jiwoo, why did you kill Mr. Kwon Seojin?” Hyunjin asks her with mentioning the husband’s name. She figures maybe Jiwoo doesn’t like the title to his name because of what he did to Jiwoo. And she’s right.

Jiwoo shifts her eyes to Hyunjin. “He didn’t even see me as a human. He emptied my bank accounts. He registered my building under his name and sold it after because he needed money to gamble. He threatened to kill me if I told others about this,” Jiwoo answers with a wavering voice. Her fingers trembled under the table. Heejin types her answer onto her laptop while Hyunjin waits for Jiwoo to continue.

Jiwoo puts her left hand on the desk, pulling up her long sleeve. As soon as she sees Jiwoo’s hand, Hyunjin feels nauseous and starts holding her stomach by reflex. She is familiar with the bruises on Jiwoo’s hand.

“When he first started hitting me, I let it go because I thought he was just mad. But after he did it the second time, I no longer consider him as my husband. These bruises are from that day, he grabbed my hand too strong and started hitting me again.” Tears start to welled up in Jiwoo’s eyes. “I thought, I can’t keep on living like this. What about my family? My mom kept calling me but I always rejected it because I don’t want her to know that I live like this. So that thought came quick, and next thing I knew I already stabbed him.”

Heejin glances to the mirror with a confused look. As much as she wants to finish this case, she doesn’t want to make a conclusion that would put the suspect in a hard place if they only wanted to defend themselves, even though that sounded really unprofessional.

“So.. You did that because you just wanted to defend yourself, right? And you didn’t know if that would kill him?” Heejin tries to distract Jiwoo from confessing things that would put her in an unfavorable position.

“No,” Jiwoo answers firmly. “I thought that several times before. And when I finally did it, it’s like the heavy weight on my heart got lifted and I feel free again.”

“Miss Jiwoo!” Heejin shouts at her. “You did it because he posed harm to you, and you wanted to protect yourself, right?”

Jiwoo shakes her head. “When I see him lying helplessly on the ground, I feel like I regained myself.”

Heejin is at loss of words after hearing what Jiwoo said. “ _Sunbae.._ ” Heejin turns to Hyunjin, asking her for help. Hyunjin tries to compose herself and shifts her eyes to Heejin’s laptop screen.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Jiwoo. The interrogation is finished. The guards will escort you back. You’ll hear from us again if we need more things for your case.” Hyunjin stands from her seat and walks outside the interrogation room.

“What- _Sunbae!_ ” Heejin shouts and follows Hyunjin outside. Hyunjin walks too fast that Heejin needs to semi-run to match her footsteps. When she finally caught Hyunjin’s steps, she grabs Hyunjin’s wrist to stop her.

“ _Sunbae_ what the hell did you just do? You heard her; she was abused! If we left her like this she’d get a heavier punishment when all she did was just a defense!”

Hyunjin pulls her wrist from Heejin’s hand, causing Heejin to lost her balance for a second. She stares right at Heejin’s eyes.

“Heejin, our job is to get her motives and confession. Don’t mix your personal judgement into this.”

“But _sunbae_ you always have the same judgement as mine when it comes to this. You told me to always reconsider cases like this because you don’t want them to go into the same thing for the second time. What happened to you?”

“Heejin.” Hyunjin calls her with a low voice. She knows that Heejin is really mad right now.

“No but listen. She always got abused by her husband. She lost all her money by the person she once trusted. You see the bruises on her hand before, right? Imagine if _sunbae_ experiences the same thing as her, you-“

“Heejin!” A voice cuts Heejin from behind her back. Haseul walks furiously to their place and gives a look at Heejin. “That’s enough.”

“But-“ Haseul cuts Heejin again by placing her finger in front of Heejin’s face.

“Enough is enough,” says Haseul. “You already did your job. Don’t get too attached with your case.”

“Speaking of which,” Haseul continues. “Let’s have a lunch together with the team. Outside. This is my treat.”

“I’m not going.” Heejin says that as she leaves the hallway, leaving Hyunjin and Haseul alone.

Haseul looks at Heejin’s back as she leaves with a confused look. “The hell she thinks she’s doing?”

“I’m not going too. I’ll have my lunch at home.” Hyunjin bows at Haseul and leave Haseul alone in there.

In disbelief, Haseul places her hand on her head. “Argh, my head. These kids are hopeless.”

* * *

Hyunjin walks inside her house to find that her house already in a clean state, meaning that the cleaning lady she hired every Friday morning already done her job. She then walks to the kitchen to grab a bottled water from her fridge. Her mind is full of what Jiwoo said this morning.

_‘And when I finally did it, it’s like the heavy weight on my body got lifted and I feel free again.’_

Hyunjin drinks the water too fast that it is almost empty in one gulp. She puts it back to the fridge and walks upstairs after that to her room. She opens her closet to grab a white T-shirt to change into because the long sleeves that she wears since this morning doesn’t help with being in this weather even though the fabric is very thin. The only thing that Hyunjin hates from summer is that it gets too hot sometimes.

As she takes off the long sleeves, she stares at her figure on the mirror on the side of her closet. The bruises that she saw on Jiwoo’s hand, they’re all over Hyunjin’s body.

There are several black spots on her stomach that varies in sizes and lines. It turned into black from purple—or light blue and green—because they just don’t want to go away. Hyunjin cringes at her stomach. As much as she works on that packs to make it perfect, she never gets the chance to show it off again since everything happened.

She turns around to see her back from the mirror. It is full of the same bruises, with several long scars and scratches from Sooyoung’s nails. Sooyoung never attacks Hyunjin in other spots beside her upper body—except Hyunjin’s head. It’s like she knows that she can get away if no one knows what happened to Hyunjin in one view.

Suddenly, Hyunjin’s stomach grumbles as if a monster lives in there. She realizes that she hasn’t eaten anything since that chicken last night. She quickly put on the shirt and sits on her bed, grabbing her phone from her jeans to order some Chinese foods.

The first thing she notices as soon as she opened her phone was several text messages from one ID. She forgot to switch her phone from silent mode this morning. She opens it fast to find that Vivi spammed her inbox.

**_ViVi unnie:_** _Are u working rn?_

_Hyunjin pls pick up the phone._

_Hyunjin_

_Pls_

_Hyunjin if u saw this pls give me a call. It’s about Choerry._

After reading those messages, she hurriedly gives Vivi a call. She feels that something is off.

**Author's Note:**

> had this in mind for months but never has the courage to write it but here it is. this is my very first attempt in writing fics so I'm so sorry if there are any errors. anyways!! see you on the next chapter  
> cc: heehyunjin


End file.
